The invention relates to a combination carrier and campsite shelter that functions as a sled for transporting a person and equipment, a dolly for carrying equipment on wheels, and an outdoor shelter of the type used when hunting game and ice fishing. The device is readily towed by a person or a vehicle, and provides a seat for use in transit and at a campsite.
Ice fishers and hunters often fish and hunt in remote locations that are not accessible by motor vehicle. Transporting heavy equipment is inconvenient and laborious especially on ice and snow covered ground. It is desirable when traveling on foot in relatively remote areas under such conditions to use a carrier supported on wheels or runners capable of carrying equipment. The carrier, which transports a person's equipment for hunting and fishing, preferably should be able to fold to a compact size for easier handling when not in use.
Folding, ground-supported, manually transportable carriers to assist hunters and fishers with equipment are known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,504,924; 5,295,556; and 5,897,131. It is desirable that such structures be easy to fold and unfold; yet be robust and rugged when assembled. The carrier should be lightweight to facilitate load carrying and should be able to be towed by a vehicle and pushed or drawn manually.
Preferably, a carrier would provide shelter from cold and windy conditions usually present during ice fishing and hunting seasons. The carrier should provide a seat for use during transport and at a campsite. The device should be easy to convert from use as a sled, a wheeled carrier, and a shelter.